


The Dead of Night

by AlliPop



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Relationships, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliPop/pseuds/AlliPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia keeps running into/seeking out Buffy, leaving the Slayer confused as their relationship starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited slightly from the original posting. Coming back to writing after a......very long break and I discovered I no longer have my notes for this so it's been reworked to fit with the new direction I've come up with.

“My shoes! I just bought these yesterday you… you… extremely hideous excuse for a vampire!” Cordelia shouted as she ran through on the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, a vamp hot on her tail.

In hindsight, Cordelia realised that cutting through a graveyard to save ten minutes wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done. Neither was the whole walking alone at night thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Without her car the former cheerleader had no other way to get Bronze. Not being seen at the club was something she couldn’t risk with her tenuous grip on her now limited popularity. 

After the damage dating Xander had done, then the damage when everyone found out such a low excuse for a boy cheated on her, Cordelia had to work hard to regain even the tiniest shred of her former social standing. With Harmony now ruling the school it certainly hadn’t been easy but catering to the blondes every demand was helping. Hence Cordelia’s mad dash through a cemetery to save time because when Harmony demanded your presence, you weren’t allowed to be late. 

“So glad I decided on tennis shoes instead of heels when I left.” Cordelia mumbled. She looked behind to see how close the vampire was, only to find he wasn’t there anymore. Breathing out a quick, shaky, sigh of relief she looked forward again. She collided with something hard and let out an undignified squeak as she crashed to the ground. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play in graveyards after dark?” A familiar voice asked from above. 

Cordelia lifted her head to see Buffy staring down at her. She stood, refusing the Slayers outstretched hand of assistance, and brushed dirt off the back of her jeans. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Buffy looked mildly offended. “Wow I’m glad to see you to Cordelia.” 

“I meant that in the best possible way.” Cordelia took a step towards the shorted girl and grabbed her hand firmly. “Help me?”

Buffy shook her hand loose and backed away. Being too near the brunette in front of her was never a safe option in the Slayers opinion. She may not have been a vampire or demon, but Cordelia was certainly her own special brand of evil. 

“Help you with what? And while we’re on the subject, why should I help you in the first place?” Her tone was dismissive but Buffy was already planning to agree. 

The vampire that had been chasing Cordelia stumbled out from behind a nearby tree before she could explain the situation to Buffy. He looked back and forth between them before grinning. “Two for the price of one, must be my lucky night.”

The Slayer moved, standing in front of Cordelia, shielding her. “More like unlucky.” 

He growled and lunged towards them. Buffy pushed Cordelia out of the way but she wasn’t able to avoid being crashed into herself. Slayer and vampire went tumbling to the ground, Buffy landing on her back with a dull thud. She reached for her fallen stake but the vamp grabbed her hand and pinned it beneath his knee at her side. 

Cordelia watched with growing alarm as the vampire managed to get both of the Slayers arms pinned. She looked around wildly hoping for inspiration on how she could help….or escape without being noticed. 

Buffy wiggled around trying to break the vamps hold. She felt his grip loosen slightly and pushed off the ground with her feet, flipping him over her head. She used her momentum to continue into a backwards somersault and landed heavily on the vamps chest. She punched him in the face when he tried to move, leaving him dazed. 

She looked around for her fallen stake yelling a quick “Cordy!” and pointing when she noticed it laying by the other girl’s feet. 

The brunette looked confused for a moment before she looked down and saw what Buffy was after. She gingerly picked up the bit of wood and threw it in Buffy’s direction. It landed within reach and the Slayer grabbed it, plunging it into the vampire’s chest leaving Buffy kneeling in a pile of dust. 

“They just don’t make them like they used to.” Sighed Buffy as she stood up and started brushing off the dust and dirt her clothes had collected. 

“I was a helpless and innocent victim.” Cordelia came up behind Buffy and lightly brushed the dirt off the Slayers back. 

Buffy shivered at the touch and quickly pulled herself away. “Huh?” 

“You asked why you should help.” the brunette shrugged and started walking away. “Thanks for the save.”

Buffy watched as the other girl walked away with a small wave over her shoulder. It had to have been one of the weirdest, yet nicest, encounters with the former cheerleader that Buffy had ever had in the entire time they’d known each other. She shook her head to get refocused on the mission at hand and made her way out of the cemetery, the episode with Cordelia forgotten for the time being.


End file.
